


Style Swap

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: A sweet and funny fic because I've recently been playing through THH and Celestia and Mukuro look super similar when the cat lady isn't wearing her drills.Not really a shippy ficy but I've wanted to write this for a while.





	Style Swap

***Celestia's P.O.V.***

"Mukuro my dear," my voice rang through the dorms of Hope's Peak Academy.

It was late at night, and most of the time I would be resting in my dorm, ordering somebody around until I'm satisfied, but tonight I had an idea. A perfect one if I do say so myself, and it involves shoving Mukuro into a corset! I thought of this earlier today and couldn't get it out of my head. I was giggling all throughout class and I was getting what I wanted. 

"Oh D-rank," I sang, "Come out here!"

I finally heard a groan on the other side of the door and started up at the taller girl when she threw the door open. Her short hair was messy, showing that she was probably asleep. Maybe. I peaked over her shoulder as best I could and my first guess what right.

"Do you even know what time it is," she rubbed her eyes. 

I giggled, "No, follow me to my room. I have an idea."

She immediately stopped and gave me a wary look, "Should I be nervous? What's going on?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't think you should be scared my dear, you should be interested."

"What happened to your hair," she reached for my head, "Did you cut it? Are we cutting someone else's hair?"

"They're clip ons," I gave her another giggle, "And no, we aren't cutting someone's hair. You're going to wear mine!" 

Her eyes went wide, "What are you on?"

"An idea," I clasped my hands together, "Someone from the reserve course made a comment that we look a lot a like, and I want you to were my outfit all day tomorrow! Won't that be so much fun?"

Silence filled the halls as she stared at me, her mouth open wide. I couldn't stop picturing her, decked out in my clothes. Her stumbling through the halls wearing my heels, or her struggling to sit comfortable in a chair. She'll know exactly how it feels to be like me by the end of the day! She may even look decent. 

"Alright," her voice shook me back into reality, "But, Ms. Ultimate Gambler, I have something to add onto your challenge."

Oh no.

"You have to wear my, regular, bland, and boring, school uniform," she smiled.

"Oh, uh," I didn't know what to say to that.

"What's wrong," she laughed, "You lost your poker face! I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she slammed the door in my face.

***Mukuro's P.O.V.***

I couldn't breath. I felt like Celestia was trying to kill me with her corset. I was leaning against her desk trying to not pass out as she tied and tightened the thing of death around my waist. 

"I think it's tight enough Celeste," I shouted.

"No," she glared at me, looking hilarious in my uniform, "You're going to look just like me."

She spent a couple more minutes on the corset before stepping back. I could barely breath. Is this how she walks around all the time? How could she live like this? Why does she even want to live like this? She helped me into the rest of her clothes and I stared a the heels that she had dangling in front of me. 

"Put them on," she ordered. 

I did. I was already tall enough without them, but putting them on made me feel a certain way that I wasn't familiar with, nor was I expecting. I felt a little more confident. Just a little though. Celestia shoved me into a chair, and I had no choice but to sit straight up and proper. She did my makeup the way she likes to do it and put her accessories and drills on me. She stepped back and stared at me. 

"Stand up," she ordered. 

It was a struggle, and she had an amused face on for the entire time. I finally stood up and we both stood in front of her full length mirror. It was scary, but we did sort of look like each other. Our bangs and eyes were obviously different, but overall she was right. 

"Wow," she grabbed at her stomach and legs, "I really have to go to class looking like this."

"You don't look bad at all," I rubbed her shoulder, "Hifumi will be tongue tied!"

She gagged, "Way to ruin the moment. Your sister is going to loose her shit seeing you."

I laughed, which was a bad idea and quickly lost my breath. Celestia looked at me amused. I admire how she could do this every single day. What she does and how she dresses is basically another form of art. She stared at herself for a few more minutes before shaking her head. 

"Alright, I had my fun," she said, "Let's just not go out today."

"Are you backing out," I asked and crossed my arms, "I wouldn't expect that from the Ultimate Gambler."

"I haven't dressed like this in years," her voice got quiet, "What if they laugh?"

"Well it's a good thing that you'll be with the Ultimate Soldier," I smiled, "They won't do shit."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. Let's just do it."

"Wait," I quickly grabbed a brown eyeliner pencil and put random dots around her nose and cheeks before blending them out a little, "NOW you're ready!"


End file.
